


...to shut them up

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian is hereby dubbed "The Ramblin' Man", M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Julian Devorak is quite the chatterbox. Good thing you know just how to get him to be quiet.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	...to shut them up

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Julian piece. I just love him. Hope you guys enjoy! <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Julian Devorak was notorious for rambling.

Whether he was standing on top of a table at the Rowdy Raven telling a dramatically embellished tale to the delight of the patrons or stuttering adorably anytime you made him flustered, the man could certainly talk. Everyone knew that. Hell, you'd known it within the first few minutes after meeting him. Somehow, you'd always found it endearing, though. The sound of his voice was pleasant and it was hard to miss the engaging way he had when speaking to others. Especially when he was speaking to you.

"You know, my dear, I don't think I've ever told you the tale of how I convinced a bloodthirsty assassin that I was, in fact, my own twin and that he had the wrong man."

"Y-you w-want to what? I, uh... I... erm... Okay."

"People of Vesuvia! Make way for the most ravishing example of beauty in our age!" He was referring to you, of course, loudly, as you walked through the marketplace.

It was all equal parts endearing and exasperating, but you never complained. If anything, it just ended with you shaking your head at the doctor fondly, then he would give you a cheeky grin in return. He was so damned loveable.

Then there were times when you just needed him to focus. Times when it mattered that you get straight to the point of things. Where Julian's chatter had to be stopped in its tracks. One such time being when you decided to surprise him with a romantic dinner, just the two of you.

It had taken all day to prepare. Two different trips to the market. One to get the ingredients for dinner, then another to get the ingredients you'd forgotten on the first trip. An hour setting up everything in your living space for a cozy and romantic feel. Twenty minutes begging Asra to make himself scarce that night. Another forty-five minutes to get yourself ready which included choosing four different outfits before finally settling on one of them after numerous clothing changes. Then, everything was perfect and the stage was set as Julian would say.

You'd sent a letter to Mazelinka's for him, knowing that she would make sure he received it. You'd even included a bundle of herbs from the shop for her as thanks. The letter requested he join you that night just after sunset and you were not disappointed when no sooner had the sun dipped below the horizon that you heard a knock from the back door to the shop downstairs.

When you opened the door, he didn't seem to notice that you were dressed up at first. Instead, he rushed in, in full on doctor mode, looking you over worriedly. Apparently, despite not eluding to anything being wrong in your letter, Julian assumed you asking to see him meant something had happened to you. Something like impending death or dismemberment. He never seemed to even consider that you might just want his company for a nice evening with just the pair of you.

"What is it? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Julian was asking as he rushed into the shop once you'd opened the door. His hands were anywhere and everywhere, feeling for any broken bones, one gray eye scanning you for any obvious signs of injury. "Are you feeling dizzy? Did you hit your head? How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up two fingers covered in the black leather from his glove and didn't seem interested in letting you get a word in edgewise while he conducted his examination. He didn't show any signs of stopping either.

So you took matters into your own hands, bringing your hands up to frame his face. Then your lips found his own in a firm kiss, effectively silencing the diatribe of medical questions. Julian's response was only a quiet "Urk!" that was muffled against your lips. When you felt him begin to practically melt against you, you pulled back. His pale cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of rose.

"There. Now. Can I explain or are you going to start flinging questions at me again nonstop?" You arched a brow at him as you posed the inquiry and Julian shook his head slowly.

"N-no... By all means," Julian said. He sounded a little dazed from your kiss. You chose to take that as a compliment. Especially given the dopey little grin he had on his face.

"I wanted a romantic dinner. Just the two of us. I thought I'd surprise you. Are you surprised?" You couldn't help the little grin that was on your own face when he practically giggled.

"Yes! Yes, quite so!" Julian replied immediately. "Thank you, my dear. You spoil me. I have no idea what I've done to deserve you, but you clearly are the most thoughtful, most wonderful, most loving-" He seemed like he was going to get started again, happily listing all your virtues to any who would listen, in this case you, so, once again, you had to take matters into your own hands.

One kiss became two. Two became three. Three became six and so on until you lost count. Eventually you forgot all about dinner because you were so busy keeping Julian quiet only to change your mind and make him be as loud as he possibly could be.

Julian had exactly zero complaints about your methods.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
